Un amour de peluche
by katana 00
Summary: 14 Février oblige … Oui je sais, je suis à la bourre ! Jeudi, j'ai omis d'appuyer sur envoyer ! Quelle tête de piaf ! … Donc alors : 14 février oblige, court essai chamallowesque sur le couple star. C'est tout simple, je tiens à prévenir !


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Pas à moi puisque les GBoys s'appartiennent entre eux ! Et leurs unions étant en gundam renforcé, pas la peine d'espérer un lien quelconque avec eux ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Après deux gros pavés, dont une initiation au couple Trowa/Quatre avec « Les douze coups du Nouvel an » (merci pour vos sympathiques remarques et encouragements mes « RR » ! ^^), une minuscule douceur … sans liqueur ! _

_Bon choco-valentin à vous ! ^^ _

.

.

**«Un amour de peluche»**

.

.

L'énième attentat, de destruction massive sur l'une des bases oziennes, fut un succès d'estime. Rien d'épique ni d'alarmant. Vraiment rien qui puisse être qualifié de victoire ou de déroute. Du moins dans les rangs rebelles. Singulièrement satisfaits de cette performance mitigée, les ingénieurs accordèrent pourtant une étrange dérogation à l'obligation de « retour dans la foulée » à leurs disciples. En cette miraculeuse et unique journée du 14 février, la générosité scientifique ayant ses limites !, une inhabituelle permission fut offerte aux cinq jeunes pilotes de Gundam. A titre très exceptionnel, ils pourraient se relaxer. Evacuer les tensions accumulées au fil du temps, avant d'entamer une nouvelle mission suicide à l'autre bout de la Terre ! L'amour « filial » entre eux et leurs mentors étant sincèrement insolite et déroutant !

Avide de profiter au mieux de leur inopiné quartier libre, Quatre Raberba Winner imposa, plus qu'il ne proposa, à ses coéquipiers une petite virée dans la magnifique cité voisine. Wāha, la gigantesque et incroyable métropole recouverte d'un dôme aux splendides vitraux, était réputée pour ses paysages verdoyants et hospitaliers en plein désert saharien. Désarçonnant contraste avec le trou paumé, où ils étaient obligés de planquer depuis trois semaines, ayant tendance à les faire flirter avec un monumental et dangereux ras-le-bol général. Peu convaincus de la nécessité de se mêler aussi précipitamment à la foule, mais enclins néanmoins à oublier les morts brutales des derniers mois, ces quatre compagnons accédèrent à sa « requête forcée » assez rapidement.

Dans le dédale des rues piétonnes, surchargées de mille rayonnages aux articles des plus merveilleux aux plus énigmatiques, Quatre guida allègrement celui qui depuis peu était son amoureux : Trowa Barton. Le plus réservé et mystérieux des cinq terroristes. Ainsi gracieusement accompagné, prêtant bien moins d'attention aux alentours qu'aux ensorcelantes émeraudes, le petit blond déambula, bras dessus bras dessous. Distillant distraitement la moindre connaissance acquise via l'enseignement des vieilles encyclopédies étudiées dans son enfance. Son radieux sourire épié par le regard insistant et envieux de son nouveau meilleur ami, Duo Maxwell.

Le sympathique et affable extraverti du groupe les jalousait clandestinement de leur dégoulinante inclination. Secrètement, il désirait, lui aussi, avoir quelqu'un à choyer. Quelqu'un qui lui chuchoterait d'innombrables merveilles et lui prodiguerait de suaves douceurs. A défaut de cette perle rare, malgré lui, il stationna longuement à la devanture d'une échoppe spécialisée. Se laissant nettement distancer par ces partenaires, il fit halte devant une étale de peluches. Se foutant royalement des quolibets émis par les gamins le dévisageant. Lui, le grand dadet de quinze ans à la tresse interminable, câlinait à présent un mignon petit ourson brun orné de deux ravissantes ailes blanches sur le dos.

- « **Duo ?** » s'interloqua le leader terroriste devant un Shinigami complètement en mode chamallow.

- « **Heero ?** » s'alarma le dit Dieu de la Mort, prit en flagrant délit de faiblesse.

« **T'as gueule Yuy !** » le menace-t-il instamment et lamentablement pour se donner une assurance et une contenance qu'il savait pertinemment ne plus avoir. En cette seconde et en pareille situation, sa crédibilité de tueur sanguinaire et schizophrène était assurément anéantie.

- « **Je n'ai rien dit.** » se défendit l'houspillé, affichant de nouveau sa perpétuelle tête non-expressive.

- « **C'est vrai, le regard de monsieur parle pour lui ! **» céda sans raison l'américain, trop mal à l'aise devant l'inébranlable arme parfaite.

La foule ne l'incommodait nullement. Mais que lui, l'homme qu'il redoutait au combat, le surprenne ainsi était vraiment gênant. Il sentit sa honte se décupler. La populace, elle, était anonyme et disparaîtrait sous peu. Or pour Heero Yuy, il en allait tout autrement. Difficile de l'éliminer ! La nécessité de la guerre les obligeait à cohabiter ensemble. Durant des jours, des semaines, et ça c'était moins charmant ! Pire encore à présent, redouta-t-il.

- « **Shit ! Pour une fois, sois franc ! Dis-moi clairement en face tes reproches ! **» s'énerva-t-il devant les cobalts toujours vissés sur lui et semblant le juger implacablement.

«** Fais-toi plaisir, fous-toi de ma gueule ! … Wufei est déjà passé avec ces gros sabots. Tu ne pourras pas faire plus de dégâts. … De toute façon, je sais ce que tu penses et ça me dérange !** » s'emporta plus véhément que jamais le natté, horrifié de perdre ainsi tout self-control devant ce satané monsieur perfection.

- « **Selon toi, je pense à quoi exactement ?** » le défia le métis, croisant les bras pour appuyer sa supériorité naturelle. Insaisissable pour tout à chacun, Heero savait que Duo se planterait inévitablement sur ses pensées actuelles.

- « **A mon âge, je suis pitoyable de vouloir cette peluche ! … J'ai avoué alors vas-y ! Chambre-moi !** » l'exhorta-t-il, reposant maladroitement l'ourson customisé.

Duo n'était pas naïf, et encore moins idiot. L'intervention de Wufei Chang n'avait rien de pertinent. Devant pareil spectacle, il se doutait aisément des sarcasmes à son encontre. Lui-même aurait pu être le premier à se moquer ouvertement d'un mec câlinant un ours en peluche, s'il n'était pas aussi sensible au ressenti d'autrui. Sensibilité qu'il avait appris à gérer et ne plus désespérément renier en côtoyant l'apaisant Quatre.

- « **Tu n'es pas pitoyable.** » le rabroua fermement le meneur, détestant qu'un si bon élément se déprécie inutilement et injustement de la sorte. D'un œil critique, il contempla à son tour la peluche au centre de la discorde.

- « **Ca m'attendri, j'y peux rien.** » rétorqua fébrilement Duo, voyant que son coéquipier jetait un regard suspicieux à l'ours incriminé.

Tant bien que mal, il réfréna son envie de cajoler à nouveau l'adorable nounours. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait paraitre faible aux yeux du terroriste numéro un ! Avec force et conviction, il devait rejeter ce palliatif qu'il savait pourtant merveilleusement efficace pour annihiler ses fourbes démons. Privé de tendresse humaine durant sa petite enfance, Duo s'était exagérément raccroché au doux doudou offert par sœur Hélène. Un vieil ourson fatigué dont la petite terreur récalcitrante de l'époque s'était entiché particulièrement. Spontanément, il l'avait affectionné et avait reporté sur lui toutes ses peurs les plus inavouables. Précieux confident muet qu'il avait malheureusement perdu, en même temps que ses copains, dans le mortel incendie de l'orphelinat sur L2.

- « **Moi aussi.** » marmonna si faiblement le brun que Duo faillit ne rien entendre.

- « **L'iceberg du millénaire attendrit par un ourson ?!** » s'étonna-t-il, ses améthystes grandes ouvertes sous la stupéfaction.

- « **Pas la peluche, baka.** » souffla-t-il, lui donnant affectueusement une claque sur la nuque.

Seul Duo avait le privilège d'avoir des marques de sympathie de la sorte. Certes une affection bien étrange mais sincère tant Heero n'était pas coutumier d'être tactile. A ses yeux, ne pas interagir avec autrui se traduisait aussi bien par une absence de connexion verbale que physique. Et jusqu'à présent, cela ne l'avait nullement incommodé ni rebuté. Toutefois, la proximité d'un certain chevelu lui faisait réviser son jugement.

- « **Si je me l'achète … tu ne te foutras pas de moi ?** » s'aventura timidement Duo, cherchant l'hypothétique aval de son acolyte.

Demande qui troubla fortement le parfait adolescent soldat. En dehors du champ de bataille, personne ne requérait son avis. Catalogué qu'il était à n'être bon qu'aux tueries.

- « **Pas besoin de l'acheter.** » répondit pourtant sèchement ce dernier, jetant un dernier regard à l'objet en question.

- « **Mais ...** » hésita la voix attristée du Shinigami ne pouvant quitter des yeux l'article tant désiré.

- « **Nous devons voyager légers je te rappelle. Pas de superflu encombrant. **» lui asséna-t-il pour lui rafraichir la mémoire.

A tout moment, ils pouvaient être amenés à fuir leur cachette dans la seconde. Abandonnant tout derrière eux. Absolument tout. Hormis leurs armes, et encore … Heero, qui avait cerné la tendresse que son coéquipier portait déjà à la peluche, savait combien il lui serait douloureux de l'oublier. L'américain avait tendance à reporter son manque d'affection sur tout et n'importe qui, ou quoi.

Défaut qu'il avait saisi dès les premiers soirs, tant Duo n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir le connaitre plus intimement pour s'en faire un ami. Détail qui l'avait conforté dans le choix de sa stratégie : opter pour un rejet total et désagréable afin de préserver le cœur délicat d'une éventuelle perte.

La carapace du Shinigami était bien moins solide que la sienne. Il en était convaincu. Pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que ce déluré excentrique cachait, sous ses mortels sourires, un être simplement et réellement tendre et fragile. Aussi, fut-il persuadé que délaisser le réceptacle sentimental, dans une bâtisse ou dans des décombres, meurtrirait infiniment son partenaire.

- «** Je me sacrifie de bon cœur.** » lâcha-t-il nonchalant, reprenant son chemin vers les autres et offrant ainsi une intimité appréciable à son ami.

- « **Pardon ?** » se réveilla Duo, agrippant instinctivement l'avant bras du japonais. L'obligeant bien involontairement à stopper sa progression.

- « **Je serai ta peluche.** » avoua en un murmure l'arrêté, une timide rougeur aux joues. De bon gré, il défierait quiconque de rester de marbre devant ces yeux de chien battu.

- « **Tu rigoles là, non ? Tu te moque de moi, n'est-ce pas ?** » émit incrédule l'américain, ne pouvant se détacher de son ami.

- « **Non. Simple question de pragmatisme : t'auras ton « superflu » et je ne serai pas « encombrant », dans l'éventualité d'une fuite.** » lui expliqua-t-il, tentant de paraitre fier et distant comme toujours. Evitant prodigieusement les yeux ravis.

Duo le fixa longuement en silence, un aimable sourire naissant sur ses lèvres autrefois peinées.

- « **Quoi ? **» s'offusqua Heero, gêné d'être ainsi la cible d'un reluquage affectueux soutenu.

**« Ne suis-je pas, après tout, un ours … mal léché ? **» se moqua-t-il de lui-même, sachant très bien quelle réputation lui collait à la peau. Cette autodérision faisant également une parfaite diversion quant à sa récente instabilité émotionnelle.

- « **C'est donc une réelle proposition, Heero ?** » voulut s'assurer le châtain, ne pouvant contenir un plus merveilleux sourire à l'idée d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à prendre dans ses bras. Un être à cajoler lors des délicates et ingrates phases de leur vie.

- « **Un ordre plutôt.** » claqua la ferme voix reprenant son chemin.

- « **Et t'en as d'autres des ordres comme ça ?** » l'asticota un Duo égayé, prenant volontairement cette fois le bras de son ami.

- « **Oui.** » bougonna faussement le métis, zyeutant à droite et à gauche à la recherche semble-t-il de quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas.

- « **Comme ?** » s'enquit impatient l'ange de la Mort, le dévorant littéralement du regard.

- « **Ferme-la un peu … que je t'embrasse.** » lui intima-t-il, l'entrainant dans une impasse déserte.

- « **Je suis à tes ordres, mon nounours … tout mielleux.** » s'amusa Duo, posant distraitement sur une poubelle voisine la peluche qu'il s'était entêté à prendre.

Tandis qu'Heero lui accordait son premier baiser, il comprit définitivement que l'ourson aurait été un substitut bien fade comparé à lui. Une peluche, si mignonne fut-elle, ne remplacerait jamais la chaleur humaine … Même si cette chaleur humaine provenait d'un véritable iceberg, hautement mortel !

- « **Bonne saint Valentin.** » souffla Heero, lui accordant un discret sourire.

Après tout, en parfait soldat, il lui était aisé de vaincre la Mort. Et ainsi éviter d'abandonner son ami à un triste avenir. Cette réflexion anéantissait sa volonté de le garder loin de lui. Désormais, il désirait être à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Aussi ne se risquerait-il plus à être aussi suicidaire. Devenir la peluche de Duo le condamnait à la vie. Et, honnêtement, devant l'éblouissant et sincère sourire du joker, pareille conception ne le rebutait plus.

- « **C'est quoi la saint Valentin ?** » l'interrogea intrigué le fanfaron, ayant définitivement retrouvé sa bonne humeur alors qu'ils se noyaient à nouveau dans l'hostile foule de la galerie marchande.

- « **Selon Winner, il s'agit …** » amorça le chef des pilotes, détaillant septique mais amusé la vitrine d'une officine vendant des soi-disant filtres d'amour.

- « **D'une fête spécifique aux amoureux, idiot de Maxwell !** » le réprimanda, gentiment, Wufei Chang, venant à leur rencontre pour les récupérer suite à leur lâche décrochage du groupe.

- « **Heero, tu …** » balbutia Duo, rougissant violemment au sous-entendu émis par l'insupportable chinois.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Bon j'espère que ce mini OS sur le couple Heero/Duo remportera beaucoup plus de succès que le big OS Trowa/Quatre qui semble vous avoir laissé quelque peu de glace ! N'avez-vous pas aimé ma première fic sur eux ? N'ai-je pas su être fidèle à leur réputation ? ^^_

_Maintenant, je m'échappe vraiment ! Trop de boulot en prévision pour les prochaines vacances ! (s'affole en pensant à toutes les OS quasi terminés et en attente du mot fin, et aux fics à chapitres prenant un malin plaisir à torturer le neurone survivant ! ahhhhh !) … Un petit avant goût des titres en chantier ? (si oui, regardez plus bas ! Je ne veux pas imposer à qui ne voudrait pas savoir ! ^^) _

_Sur ce : régalez-vous de tendresse sur FFNet sans friser l'overdose ! ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pour les OS pratiquement achevés__ (dont la parution reste à déterminer dans les semaines ou mois à venir … enfin si ça ne fait pas comme celles prêtes depuis cet été et toujours pas sortie ! ^^) : _

_« Une belle ordure », « Louez-moi », « Vivre sans toi(t) », « Thalys-man », « D'échéance en déchéance », « Quand Domo rencontre Cindy », « Amour assassin », « Escrocœur », « Ultimes souvenirs », « Sans dessus dessous », et bien d'autres encore … sans compter celles qui vont se rajouter sans que je le veuille ! ^^_

_Pour les « duologies », trilogies et autres fics à chapitres__ (dans les années à venir à ce rythme ! ^^) : _

_« Enfant de chœur », « Tel père, tel fils », « Félin pour l'autre », « Eveil au champ d'honneur », « L'éclat du diamant brut » etc etc … Eh oh ! Vais pas tout révéler non plus ! ^^_

_Enfin ce programme sera effectif seulement si l'inspiration me plante pas définitivement et si vous validez toujours et encore mes délires à l'avenir ! … Si je lasse, ben tristounette j'irai voir ailleurs avec mes ficounettes sous le bras … ^^_

_En attendant : à qui le tour la prochaine fois ? ^^_


End file.
